La voie du cœur
by Nini Jones
Summary: 2 ans et demi après la fin de la 4e grande guerre ninja, Sakura à 19 ans. Elle n'a pas revu Sasuke depuis son départ de Konoha, mais une mission confiée par Kakashi sera l'occasion de se retrouver, et de faire le point sur leur relation au cours d'un voyage en mer. (Ceci est mon premier one shot Sasusaku) Bonne lecture !


La voie du cœur

Konoha était un village en paix depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi que le monde shinobi n'avait pas eu affaire à une véritable menace telle que l'Akatsuki. Les missions étaient tout de même courantes, pour la plupart elles se limitaient au rang D ou C.

Malgré tout, le Hokage sixième du nom ne chomait pas, l'économie du pays du feu, ainsi que l'entente avec les autres Kages devait être entretenue. Kakashi s'était bien adapté à ses nouvelles responsabilités, même s'il lui arrivait des fois de penser à sa retraite. Il ne se faisait cependant pas de soucis à ce sujet. Naruto avait atteint le grade de Jounin, depuis plusieurs mois. Au vu de sa détermination et du peu de chemin qui le séparait de son but, Kakashi ne tarderai pas à lui céder sa place, avec plaisir et fierté. C'est ce à quoi il aimait penser en terminant de remplir la paperasse du village. Une dernière signature, et il terminait enfin tout son travail.

C'était une fin de journée pour lui. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et il voulait profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, en ces rares occasions. Il rassembla donc ses affaires, remit de l'ordre sur son bureau, avant de se préparer pour sortir. Il fit cependant demi-tour, et retourna vers son bureau. Dans le deuxième tiroir était rangé son livre favorie. Il l'emporta avec lui, non pas pour le lire, car à présent il en connaissait chaque ponctuation. Il se contentait simplement de le garder sur lui, comme étant son objet fétiche.

Kakashi entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau, et se tourna vers celle-ci. A deux doigts de se détendre, les affaires reprennaient. Alors il resta debout, s'appuyant simplement sur son bureau, les mains dans les poches, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à voir Shikamaru, ou Iruka pour l'informer d'une nouvelle mission. A la place, ce fut son élève, une jeune femme aux cheveux court, roses, qui se révéla dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Kakashi sensei, le salua-t-elle.

-Sakura. Entre, je t'en prie.

-Je suis venue vous apporter mon rapport de mission.

Il saisit les documents qu'elle lui tendait, puis les posa sur son bureau, juste derrière lui.

-Je te remercie.

Elle tombait au bon moment, Kakashi avait une annonce à lui faire, une annonce qui lui plairait sans aucuns doutes. Il l'observa un instant, elle semblait fatiguée. C'était étonnant de sa part, elle qui d'ordinaire était pleine d'énergie.

En dehors des missions, Sakura travaillait à l'hôpital de Konoha, elle était d'une grande aide pour les patients ainsi que les médecins, mais Kakashi espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop dure avec elle même. Le surmenage n'était pas une bonne chose, même pour un ninja de son niveau.

-Tu semble à bout de force, tout se passe bien à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, à merveille. J'allais justement m'y rendre.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Non sensei, merci mais je vais bien.

-Tu as besoin de repos, pour ta prochaine mission.

-Une nouvelle mission ?

-Dès demain. Tu te rendras au village de Kiri. Un équipage de matelot t'attends là bas, ils sont chargés de transporter de l'argent jusqu'au village de Kumo. Ta mission : Les escorter et empêcher quiconque de s'attaquer au fourgon.

Sakura était intriguée par l'annonce de Kakashi. Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas convoqué ses coéquipiers, surtout pour une mission de rang B. Elle se sentait capable d'accomplir cette mission, mais si les choses tournaient mal, elle serait seule.

-Naruto et Sai ne viennent pas avec moi ?

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'eux. Répondit simplement Kakashi.

Elle fit un signe de tête pour manifester son engagement à la mission, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir du bureau du Hokage. Kakashi la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire se dessinant sous son masque.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai également assigné Sasuke. Annonça-t-il.

Sakura sentit son coeur louper un battement. Elle n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis son départ de Konoha après la guerre. Elle avait eu espoir qu'il revienne lors de l'affaire des bombes humaines, mais sa mission en avait décidé autrement. Sakura voulait savoir où ils en étaient depuis la dernière fois, elle espérait sincèrement que Sasuke avait parcouru du chemin sur la route de la rédemption.

L'annonce de Kakashi eu l'effet escompté, cela donnait du baume au coeur à Sakura. Elle avait préparé son sac dès qu'elle fut de retour chez elle. Sakura avait prévu de quitter le village à la première heure le lendemain, elle avait mangé son repas sans demander son reste pour prendre un maximum de force, avant d'aller se reposer. Elle avait tourné longtemps son lit avant de trouver le sommeil, puis elle avait finit par s'endormir sur la pensée de revoir Sasuke bientôt.

A l'aube, Konoha était encore endormi quand Sakura traversait les rues en direction des portes du village, elle aimait marcher seule à cette heure, quand les allées étaient encore désertes. Sakura appréciait la vue du lever du soleil, le gazouilli des oiseaux était un son qu'elle aimait également, cela l'apaisait.

Elle vit une silhouette à l'horizon, l'individu se rapprochait d'elle, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Elle sourit, cela ne pouvait être que…

-Naruto ! L'interpella-t-elle.

Il lui faisait signe au loin, avant d'arriver à sa hauteur, tout sourire.

-Tu es bien matinal, ma p'tite Sakura !

-Et toi, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Je me suis lever tôt pour commencer les préparatifs du mariage avec Hinata. Mais avant, un bon bol de ramen me fera le plus grand bien !

-Toi et tes ramen… Se moquait-elle gentiment.

Naruto remarqua son sac à dos.

-Tu pars en mission ?

-Oui… Je dois me rendre au village de Kiri.

-Aaah… ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

Naruto se remémorait leur première mission avec nostalgie. Leur rencontre avec Zabuza et Haku, les premiers combats qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... c'était le début d'une longue et éprouvante série d'épreuves pour les genins qu'ils étaient. Naruto aimait penser au temps de l'équipe 7 réunie, à l'époque il ne se doutait pas à quel point ils seraient soudés par la suite. Ils avaient traversé bien des choses depuis. Et il était heureux de l'amitié qu'il avait avec Sakura aujourd'hui.

-T'es toute seule ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ne fais pas attendre Hinata.

-Elle comprendra. Je passe chez moi prendre des affaires, et j'arrive !

-En fait…

Sakura hésitait à continuer, comme un désir égoïste de garder sa rencontre avec Sasuke pour elle. Elle rougit, Naruto ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il attendait simplement qu'elle poursuive, d'un air intrigué.

-... Je vais rejoindre Sasuke.

Sakura détourna les yeux, sentant ses joues s'empourprer davantage. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Naruto, il avait un large sourire, et cette expression si particulière qu'il prenait quand il la taquinait.

-Tu me cache des choses Sakura !

-La ferme idiot !

Un simple coup de poing suffit à le faire voler quelques mètres plus loin. Naruto se l'était promis pourtant, jamais plus il ne lui chercherait des noises, mais cette occasion était trop tentante. Il sentait une bosse se former sur sa tête, alors qu'il faisait signe à Sakura, qui reprenait sa route.

Il fallut deux jours entiers à Sakura pour se rendre au pays de l'eau. Dès son arrivée à Kiri, elle fut accueilli à bras ouvert par la cinquième Mizukage en personne, accompagnée de Chojuro, son bras droit. Cette dernière lui présenta sans plus tarder Takahashi, le capitaine du navire. Mei rappela à Sakura les termes de la mission que lui avait confié Kakashi. Prise par le temps, la Mizukage ne pu rester davantage à discuter avec Sakura, à son grand regret. Elle la confia donc à Takahashi, qui se chargea de la mener jusqu'au bateau.

Takahashi était un homme chaleureux et souriant. Il avait fait bonne impression à Sakura, qui se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Agé de 34 ans, ses cheveux étaient brun hérissés, ses yeux clairs et il avait une légère barbe de trois jours. Son physique était élancé, et il portait l'uniforme de la marine de Kiri, surmonté d'un grand manteau. Pour seule arme, il avait une épée rangée dans le fourreau de sa ceinture. Il aurait pu facilement plaire à Sakura, avec quelques années de moins et en excluant l'existence de Sasuke.

Ils marchaient donc ensemble, sur le littoral, en direction du port. Profitant de la chaleur du soleil, tout en faisant connaissance.

-Tu as déjà voyagé en bateau ? Demanda Takahashi.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans l'eau.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré le bon capitaine !

-Sans doute.

Sakura se mit à rire. Elle n'en perdait cependant pas de vue la raison de sa venue.

-Takahashi ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que tu sais si mon coéquipier est arrivé ?

-Oui, il est déjà au port. Il est sympathique, mais vachement solitaire...

-Je le sais, mais il a ses raisons. Je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce qu'il a vécu.

-Tu le connais bien. Constata Takahashi.

-Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes dans la même équipe.

-Je vois.

Le ton de Sakura laissait sous entendre le genre de lien qu'elle entretenait avec Sasuke. Et Takahashi connaissait bien les difficultés de ces relations, pour l'avoir vécu également. Ils avaient terminé le trajet en silence, et arrivèrent au port, où Takahashi dû reprendre ses responsabilités auprès de son équipage, qui finissait de charger le navire en provisions.

Le premier réflexe de Sakura fut de chercher Sasuke du regard. Elle le vit assis sur un tonneau posé au bout du ponton, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. C'est le coeur battant qu'elle s'approcha de lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, et elle continuait d'avancer sur le ponton. Sakura ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en ce qui concernait leurs retrouvailles, mais elle cessa de réfléchir quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, se tenant debout à ses côtés.

-C'est toi, Sakura.

Il avait dit cela sans détourner les yeux de l'océan, pour lui c'était une évidence. Sakura distingua quelque chose de nouveau dans sa voix, il était calme, comme l'accoutumé, mais il avait dit ces simples mots avec une certaine douceur.

-Oui, je suis venue.

Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, il n'avait pas changé, à l'exception de ses cheveux qui avaient poussé devant son visage, formant une mèche qui cachait son rinnegan. Sasuke la regarda, un léger un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Je me sens moins seul à présent.

C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il était heureux de la voir. Et il l'était sincèrement. Sakura avait bien changé, elle n'était plus la petite fille qui lui courait après quand ils étaient enfants. Elle était entêtée et agaçante à l'époque, et Sasuke espérait que c'était toujours le cas, car c'était ce qui la ramenait toujours vers lui. Elle était celle qui avait compris sa douleur, et ses choix. Elle était revenue vers lui, même dans les pires moments. Pour l'aider, le sortir de l'obscurité qui s'était emparée de lui tout entier. Il lui avait dit plus d'une fois qu'elle était ennuyeuse, pour l'éloigner, la protéger de lui.

Quand il la regardait aujourd'hui, Sasuke voyait une femme forte et déterminée. Il voyait tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait apporté et qu'elle continuait de lui donner. A présent qu'il voulait enfin la laisser entrer dans sa vie, il voulait être à la hauteur de la force de ses sentiments.

Takahashi les interrompit, les invitant à monter à bord du bateau pour l'embarquement. Sakura s'exécuta, Sasuke lui emboitant le pas. Le capitaine leur présenta rapidement son équipage, puis il les guida à travers les entrailles du bateau, jusqu'à une pièce située à côté de sa propre cabine, dont il ouvrit la porte.

-Et voilà votre cabine ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

L'endroit était petit, six ou sept mètres carrés au maximum. Deux lits étaient installés de part et d'autre de la pièce, séparés par une table de chevet, sur laquelle trônait une lampe à huile. Un hublot laissait passer la lumière du jour, éclairant la cabine où Sasuke et Sakura déposaient leur affaires.

Ils remontèrent ensuite sur le pont, tandis que Takahashi donnait ses ordres pour appareiller. Sakura se plaça à côté de lui, près du gouvernaille, alors que le navire quittait le port du village de Kiri.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es dans la marine ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Mon père m'emmenait souvent dans ses voyages. C'est lui qui m'a appris à naviguer ! A sa mort, il était logique pour moi de devenir marin à mon tour.

-Tu ne dois pas être souvent au village…

-Non. Alors quand je ne suis pas en mer, je consacre tout mon temps à ma femme et mon fils. Ce n'est pas facile quand je dois repartir, mais c'est ainsi. J'attends avec impatience le jour où je pourrai l'emmener avec moi. Comme quand j'étais petit avec mon père !

-C'est une belle tradition, mais c'est beaucoup de sacrifices…

Sasuke, qui jusqu'à maintenant était à la proue du bateau, s'était rapproché d'eux en silence.

-Je fais ça pour eux. Je suppose que c'est comme toi, en tant que ninja, tu t'éloigne de tes proches, tu risques ta vie au cours des combats…

-C'est vrai. Admit Sakura. Heureusement, on noue des liens avec les membres de nos équipe, c'est comme une deuxième famille à force.

-Mais les sentiments ne doivent pas entraver la réussite d'une mission. Intervint Sasuke.

-Je n'en doute pas. Termina Takahashi.

Sakura n'en revenait pas que cette conviction soit rester ancrée dans son esprit. Bien sûr, cela venait de l'enseignement qu'ils avaient toujours reçu, mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu... c'était grâce à leur lien que tous les shinobi de Konoha avaient su s'entraider et se protéger pendant la guerre, de laquelle ils étaient sortis victorieux.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. S'opposa-t-elle. Cela nous rend plus fort.

-Un ninja se doit d'ignorer la peur quand un danger se présente, il ne doit pas faire preuve d'empathie pour tuer ses ennemis. C'est ça, être un ninja. J'ai dû me faire passer pour le mari de la fille d'un chef d'état, une mission de protection rapprochée que Kakashi m'avait confié, pourtant je ne ressentais rien pour elle, et cela ne m'a pas empêché de réussir la mission.

-Oui c'est éprouvant parfois, reconnu Takahashi. En tout cas c'est un honneur de vous avoir à bord de mon navire !

Les explications de Sasuke l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Sakura eut un pincement au coeur, sûrement la jalousie qui pointait le bout de son nez. Dans la situation inverse, elle aurait été incapable de se faire passer pour la femme d'un autre, et aurait refusé la mission sans hésiter. Elle ressenti le besoin d'être seule, pour calmer cette colère qui montait en elle. Elle entreprit alors de retourner dans sa cabine un moment. Au passage, elle passa à côté de Sasuke. Son épaule frôla la sienne et elle pu lui dire suffisamment distinctement pour qu'il comprenne, mais pas assez pour que Takahashi ne l'entende :

-Tu vois Sasuke, il y a des choses que tu devrais éviter de me dire.

Puis elle passa son chemin, s'éloignant de lui sans se retourner. Sasuke ne la lâchait pas des yeux, il comprenait la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal, mais en y réfléchissant une seconde fois, il comprit la raison pour laquelle elle était vexée.

-Tu sais parler aux femmes...

Takahashi n'avait pas rien entendu, mais il avait anticipé la réaction de Sakura. Il semblait mieux comprendre que Sasuke ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Mais il ressentait de la peine pour lui, le pauvre n'était visiblement pas très doué en matière de relation humaine.

Sakura ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis. Quand elle était sorti de sa cabine, elle s'était tournée vers Takahashi, avec qui elle aimait discuter. Et Sasuke l'observait. Depuis l'avant du bateau, assis sur la rambarde, il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Jusqu'au dîner avec les membres de l'équipage et le capitaine, son regard était toujours posé sur elle. Même après, pendant la soirée que Takahashi avait organisé sur le pont, en leur honneur, les yeux noir de Sasuke cherchait ceux de Sakura. Elle restait indifférente, elle ne voulait pas percevoir ses excuses au travers de cette conversation silencieuse. Il la voyait s'amuser avec l'équipage, avec Takahashi. Le capitaine la faisait rire, la faisant tournoyer dans un sens puis dans l'autre, sur le rythme entraînant de la musique que jouaient les matelots. Sasuke eu une sensation étrange, il était blessé. Sa froideur envers lui le blessait.

Quand il retourna dans sa cabine, avec l'espoir de lui parler enfin seul à seul, Sakura dormait déjà. Alors il s'allongea dans son lit, à l'opposé du sien. Il l'observa encore une dernière fois, elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'endormit, le visage tourné vers elle.

Quand il se réveilla à l'aube elle était déjà sortie. Mais ce n'était pas son départ qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Le rouli des vagues était anormalement fort, et par le hublot, des éclairs envahissait le ciel.

Dehors, l'océan était déchaîné, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur eux. L'équipage avait pris tous les risques pour replier les voiles, et Takahashi peinait à garder le cap. Le gouvernail n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Sakura prit la relève, usant de sa force surhumaine pour lutter contre les vagues, elle faisait cependant attention à ne pas briser la barre. Une silhouette s'avançait vers elle, dans la tempête. Sasuke arriva à ses côtés, elle resta concentrée sur sa tâche.

-Sakura, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas recommencer à me parler ?

-Depuis quand tu te soucis de moi !?

-On est en mission Sakura. Arrêtes de faire l'enfant.

La mission. Il n'avait que ce mot là à la bouche, pensait Sakura.

-C'est tout ce que tout sait dire, trouves autre chose.

-Ecoutez, intervint Takahashi. Vos différents me touche beaucoup mais pour l'heure il faut sauver le navire, sinon on y passe tous.

-Takahashi à raison, nous avons des priorités.

Sakura lui fit enfin face, l'assénant d'un regard empli de rancoeur. Elle lâcha la barre et s'approcha dangereusement de la rambarde, saisissant une corde pour se mettre debout, au bord du bateau, son regard était déterminé. Takahashi avait reprit le gouvernail, avec l'aide des autres marins ils dirigeaient le navire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Et sous les yeux de Sasuke, Sakura se jeta dans les vagues. Aussitôt qu'elle disparut, il se précipita vers la rambarde, une sueur froide parcourant tout son corps. Takahashi le talonnait essayant de la repérer.

-Sakura ! Criait le capitaine sans parvenir à la trouver.

Elle ne remontait pas à la surface, elle avait du chakra pourtant, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Mais elle ne revenait pas. Sasuke activa son sharingan, le regard affolé. Takahashi ne perdit pas plus de temps, il enleva sa veste et monta sur la rambarde.

Sakura avait voulu lui provoquer un électrochoc. Elle voulait lui montrer que les sentiments interféraient inévitablement, même lors des missions. Elle se trouvait sous les vagues et l'agitation de la tempête. Tout était calme au fond de l'eau, c'était agréable. Elle manquait d'air mais elle était loin des tourments qui l'avaient envahi. Ses ressources d'oxygène épuisées, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras, puis on la tira vers la surface. Sasuke avait concentré son chakra dans ses pieds et ses jambes pour remonter plus vite. Il faisait son possible pour la porter de son bras valide, afin qu'ils regagnent le bateau. Quand Takahashi eu l'intention de plonger pour la ramener, Sasuke l'avait devancé. Le geste de Sakura était entièrement sa faute, et il ne voulait pas laisser un autre risquer sa vie pour la sauver.

Ils parvinrent à remonter à bord, la pluie avait cessée mais les vagues étaient toujours aussi haute. Takahashi aida Sasuke à allonger Sakura sur le sol. Elle se mit à tousser, recrachant l'eau de ses poumons. Puis elle chercha le regard de Sasuke, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris… Murmura-t-il.

-Tu vois, j'avais raison. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas le nié. Il l'avait choisi elle, au dépend de la mission. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour lui. Et il l'admettait, il tenait à elle, plus qu'il n'avait voulu le croire.

Takahashi admirait son courage, à son âge il n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant. Il ordonna à ses hommes de leur apporter des couvertures pour les réchauffer. Après s'être assuré de l'état de Sakura, le capitaine retourna à la barre et renvoya tout le monde à son poste.

La tempête avait fini par se calmer, au bout de plusieurs heures. Le ciel se dégageait enfin, laissant place à une éclaircie. Sakura regardait au loin, où l'on pouvait distinguer les terres du pays de la foudre. Sasuke était près d'elle, silencieux, comme à son habitude.

-Je suis désolée. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Ne le sois pas.

-Je me suis comportée comme une idiote.

-Sakura…

Il se mit à réfléchir, à hésiter pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de poursuivre.

-Je suis content que Kakashi ait accepté ma requête.

-Une requête ?

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas savoir à quoi il faisait allusion, il croyait qu'elle était au courant pourtant.

-Je lui ai demandé de t'assigner à cette mission avec moi. Comme une sorte de condition…

Sakura se sentait rougir devant la révélation de Sasuke. Elle qui pensait qu'au contraire, il ne savait pas qu'elle venait. Il avait donc tout orchestré. Sasuke avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, l'expression de son visage était sérieuse. Alors doucement elle s'approcha de lui, et tendrement, elle l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres. Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

Takahashi avait jeté l'ancre pour la nuit. Vu la distance qui les séparait du pays de la foudre, il estimait qu'ils arriveraient à Kumo dans la matinée du lendemain.

Lors du dîner, Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient naturellement installés côte à côte. Et le capitaine était heureux de les voir enfin réconciliés. Il s'amusait de la voir rire avec son équipage, quant à Sasuke, il se contentait simplement de sourire. A la fin du repas Takahashi profitait de la voûte étoilée, ces pensées toutes dirigées vers sa famille.

Il remarqua la présence de Sasuke, il imita le capitaine en levant les yeux vers le ciel, dans un silence apaisant.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Commença Takahashi.

-Hm...

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?

Sasuke eut un rictus en pensant à Naruto. Takahashi l'aurait apprécier sans aucuns doutes.

-Un combat contre mon meilleur ami. Il m'a ouvert les yeux ce jour là, et m'a ramener à la raison.

Takahashi était surpris que l'on puisse en arriver là par amitié, il vit que Sasuke ne ressentait aucunes rancœur envers son ami, il semblait même reconnaissant.

-A votre âge, je n'avais pas votre courage.

-Je n'ai aucun mérite.

-Tu as sauvé Sakura pourtant.

-Tu allais en faire autant. Releva Sasuke.

Takahashi regarda le reflet de la lune sur l'eau.

-J'étais à peine plus âgé que toi quand, pour la première fois, j'invitais ma femme à bord d'un bateau. Elle est passé par dessus bord ce jour là et je n'ai rien pu faire, j'avais trop peur. Toi, tu n'as pas hésité.

Sasuke l'écoutait sans un bruit, ils continuèrent d'admirer la nuit pendant plusieurs minutes encore, avant que Takahashi ne brise une nouvelle fois le silence.

-En tout cas, j'espère que vous faites bon voyage !

Puis il s'étira un instant.

-Il se fait tard, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Sasuke lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Takahashi s'éloigna, il traversa le pont pour regagner ses quartiers. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Sasuke fit de même.

Quand il entra dans la cabine, Sakura dormait presque, elle était encore tournée vers le mur. Il observa un instant sa quiétude. Il accrocha sa cape noir au porte manteau, puis délicatement, il vint s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle sentit son torse se coller à son dos, cette sensation agréable la fit sourire. Sasuke posa timidement sa main sur la hanche de la jeune shinobi, cela ne se voyait pas dans l'obscurité, mais il rougissait. Sakura effleura la main de Sasuke, puis elle mêla ses doigts aux siens avant d'entourer sa taille de son bras, le faisant se rapprocher davantage. Son corps épousa la forme du sien, et il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur si douce.

Takahashi avait vu juste, le lendemain, le bateau accostait au port du pays de la foudre au alentour de 10 heures du matin. L'heure de la séparation était donc arrivée pour le capitaine et les deux ninjas. Takahashi leur fit face, tandis que l'équipage déchargeait le navire.

-Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour, Takahashi ?

Devant le regard inquiet de Sakura, il lui renvoya un sourire, le plus rassurant possible.

-Je l'espère. Je pense rester à Kiri quelque temps pour ma famille, si l'occasion se présente n'hésitez pas à venir me rend visite !

-C'est promis.

-C'était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré.

Takahashi serra la main de Sasuke, salua une dernière fois Sakura avant qu'ils ne repartent du port de Kumo en marchant. Sakura n'était pas dupe, elle savait que la séparation avec Sasuke approchait. Elle devait rentrer à Konoha, et lui, il continuerait sa route, en dehors du village. Sakura regarda en direction du sol, attendant le moment fatidique. Lui aussi semblait retarder les choses.

-Sakura ?

Le moment tant redouté sonna. Sasuke prit une inspiration, après laquelle il poursuivi.

-Laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu'au village.

Sakura était ravie par sa proposition. Un même rictus apparut sur leurs lèvres, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Sasuke étendit sa cape noir sur ses épaules, les enveloppant tous les deux alors qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin du retour vers Konoha.

FIN


End file.
